1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device with a function of searching images based on a facial feature and a method for searching images based on a facial feature.
2. Description of Related Art
It is difficult and time-consuming for users to find images which include a predetermined facial feature from a large amount of images. In addition, it is necessary for the user to encrypt the found images to prevent the found images being seen by other people.
Therefore, what is needed is an electronic device to overcome the described limitations.